


Day #8: The Stars In The Night Sky Look Down Where He Lay

by OJared



Series: The Christmas You Get You Deserve.  Destiel Ficmas. [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Shameless, Castiel coming Out, Ficmas, M/M, Shameless AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OJared/pseuds/OJared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is riding the post-orgasm high as he searches for money to pay the electric bill.  Instead, he finds Cas' porn stash.</p><p>Or</p><p>The one where it's a lot easier to come out by accident when the person you're coming out to is slightly gay as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day #8: The Stars In The Night Sky Look Down Where He Lay

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Away In A Manger

Gabe was smart. He knew that, but smart people sometimes do stupid things.

Like letting the guy he's tutoring suck his dick instead of paying him. That was stupid, but he was still smart. And he still had to find twenty dollars to top up the electric bill fund.

"Cats are alive, Luci. How would you like it if I held a blow torch to your ass?" He quipped to his psychopath of a ten year old brother as he indiscreetly adjusted himself through his jeans and jogged up the front steps to the run down house he called home. He was starting to get uncomfortable and he was still money-less and he was starting to regret his mindless decision.

"He ate my cereal while I was shitting!" Lucifer yells after him, already knowing that his big brother was gone as he returned to burning the back end of the scruffy ginger cat. He stopped briefly to wonder whether it had a home but quickly concluded that /he didn't give a fuck/.

Gabe was halfway up the creaky stairs, the yellow paint on the wall still making him feel sick even months after Michael, his big bro, had painted them, when he realised that maybe he wasn't so smart. The panic was starting to set in as he remembered the last time he didn't pay into the fund. He was boycotted for weeks. The only person talking to him was Castiel and no matter how much he loved his best friend and brother, when there was another five people in the house, their father not counted, and they were not talking to him then he went slightly stir crazy and ended up with bruised knuckles and a hole in his bedroom door, which, conveniently, he was now at.

The hole was still present and some of the splinters were blood-stained but he had no need to worry about that as he began routing around through the drawers in his, Luci's and Cas' bedroom, scrounging for money.

He managed to find two dollars, a quarter, a paperclip and Cas' porn stash, which was quite interesting. There were magazine cut outs of naked female torsos plastered to the front but the inside was a whole different story. Full pages of naked men /kissing and touching/.

He knew that if Cas caught him the boy would think it was the end of the world; /he was dramatic like that/. Of course, Gabe was fine with it. Karl Jackson had just sucked him off after all.

Suddenly, the magazine was ripped from his hands and his eyes shift up to find Cas, standing with an angry yet child-like look about him.

"What are you doing?" He tried to raise his voice but the crack half way through gave him away.

Gabe could see Cas' eyes start to shine as he held back tears. He had always felt the need to hide his emotions, remain strong but Gabriel wanted him to cry, wanted the tears to topple over. He wanted his amazing, caring, big, little brother to breakdown in front of him so he could reach down and pull him back up. So he could hug him and tell him that everything was okay and that he didn't need to ever keep anything from him because he was always there, no matter what.

That didn't happen, obviously. 

Castiel Novak was /not/ a crying, whining faggot.

"Hey, bro. It's fine, I don't care." Gabe supplied, hands up in surrender. 

The words comforted Cas more than he expected to and made him feel safe. Feeling safe in the South Side was a rare occurance and the realisation of what was happening slowly set in. He'd /come out/ to his brother. It wasn't even that hard. He smiled, only a small one, but it was a smile nonetheless.

"Really?" He asked, just to make sure this wasn't a dream. He was sure he'd had this dream before, only it wasn't an accident. Cas had been brave and confident and had sat his whole family down and announced proudly, /'I'm gay!'

It may have been a lot easier than he was expecting for his brother to find out but it was always going to be effortless in dreams. That's what they were for after all. Dreams were a way of living the life everyone is scared to chase after.

"Yeah. You wanna know something, too?" Gabe said, reaching over and grabbing a cigarette from the desk under the window. He lit it and took a drag, looking expectantly up at Cas, waiting for a nod before continuing, "I can't pay for the electric bill because I got a hummer off of Karl Jackson."

Cas' eyes widened momentarily before he leaned against the chest of drawers and took the cigarette out of Gabe's hands, letting it dangle between two fingers.

"That's a rubbish excuse." He states, somehow silently informing him that Michael was going to be pissed.

“I fucking know that, asshole,” Gabe grumbles back, rubbing his hands up and down his face, “It wasn’t even good.”

 

Cas laughs at that as the last of the tension floats away with the smoke from their lips.  

 

He pulls away from the dresser and leans over Gabriel to open the window behind his bed, Gabriel makes a muffled grumble.  He seems to be grumbling a lot lately.

 

“Gabe?!” A shout comes from down stairs and, again, Gabe grumbles.

 

“Do you have any cash you can spare, little bro?” He looks expectantly up at Castiel, who is staring down with a look of amusement on his face.

 

He shakes his head silently with a smirk and starts leave the room, tripping slightly over a pair of boxers.  He doesn’t know whose they are but they don’t look particularly clean, so he shakes them off his foot, the smirk being replaced with a grimace as Gabriel laughs.

 

Footsteps can be heard coming up the stairs and Gabe jumps up and rushes to hide under the desk beneath his loft bed.

 

“I’m not here!” He whisper shouts as he covers himself with a blanket and Michael steps into the room.  Balthazar is resting on his hip with a fist in his mouth, but Mike doesn’t seem as pissed as Gabe thought he would.  Of course, he doesn’t yet know that Gabe doesn’t have the twenty dollars they need.

"Is Gabe here?" 

Michael groans when Cas shakes his head. Bumping Balthazar further up his hip and tapping his foot, as if he knew Cas was lying.

"Scumchester's here for you, by the way," Mike eventually says, "And Gabe? His brother's asking for you as well."

Well, shit, Gabe couldn't get out of any of it now. His toyboy was downstairs and how could he resist that.

Cas, on the other hand, was excited that Dean was there. Dean was the local thug but he had a heart, Castiel knew that better than anyone.

"Hey," Dean greeted him as he came downstairs and Sam passed him, giving a little smile.

"Hello, Dean." Cas replied with a massive grin as he relayed what had just happened to Dean, who seemed just as gobsmacked as him.

Cas had just come out to his brother. That was insane but it was one less person he had to hide around.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. This is late and shit.
> 
> Thanks for reading anyway!
> 
> Kudos and comments welcome!
> 
> Merry Christmas 


End file.
